Adumbrate
by theMidnight.Rainfall
Summary: Rangiku's thoughts about Kira and the betrayal as they make out.


**_A D U M B R A T E_**

**_Word Count:_ **771

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

•○•○•

Hands grasping everywhere. My hair, your hair. My chest, your chest. My mouth and yours have found each other and are passionatly engaged in a sweet rain of kisses. I am sitting on top of you as I usually do, and I think our friends are ignoring us as they usually do, getting themselves drunk and yelling about.

But, I don't care about them. All I care about is you and how much I _really _want you. My tongue enters your mouth to express this desire, and we continue kissing while our friends are still ignoring.

We had simply been talking, too. We were drinking a bit, though not as much as usual, a few minutes ago. So, how'd it come to this? We normally drink much, much more before doing this.

I guess I just can't take it anymore. The talk that turns to Gin. The talk that _always_ turns to Gin. It continuously brings back my favorite memories of him. The ones I hate now.

_"Ya must have reiatsu, too, passin' out li' tha'."_

_"I'm Ichimaru Gin."_

_"Na, Rangiku, when's yer birthday?"_

I have to kiss you harder to get his voice, that silver-haired bastard's voice out of my head. I hate him. I hate him so much that I can barely fathom that I loved him as much as I did. All the signs were there showing his true, sinister self, but I refused to see them. Refused to acknowledge what they really were.

But, I wasn't the only one, was I, Izuru?

You loved him, too, didn't you? The way you followed him so loyally, everyone could tell. And the way I looked at him, I'm sure everyone could tell that, too.

That's what brought us together in the first place, though. Unrequited and used love. He just played around with us, messed with our emotions knowing he was going to leave. He makes me so angry. I've known him since I was so young and I still couldn't see anything. That stupid snake! I hate him.

And, yet, I feel so stupid myself for not realizing it. I'm not a stupid person. A drunk? Yes. Stupid? No. I was blinded, and so were you. I still can't believe it. I don't want to. Gin was so sweet, and then he up and betrayed us. It was so sudden, so unbelievable. That he, Aizen, and Tousen could have possibly had those agendas. I almost wanted to be the same as poor Momo, lying there in the infirmiry. Asleep, avoiding all of this. But, then I look to you, Izuru, and I realize I need to be there for you. I need to help you because I think you might have been more affected by this than I was. So, that's why we've got to stick together. We can get through this together. And, the next time I see Gin, I'm going to kill him.

I love you, Izuru. I hope you know that. I'm sorry I didn't realize it before. That would have saved us so much pain, so much misery if I had realized it sooner.

Though, how I couldn't, I can't believe that either. The way you looked at me, the way you flocked to me. You were so cute and madly head-over-heels for me and I just looked at you like you were any other guy. But, you aren't, and I'm glad I know that now.

Don't you just hate how all the signs were there and we never even noticed? I never noticed your love, though you noticed me. And we never noticed how much of an ass Ichimaru Gin really is.

Well, now I notice. I see everything. And, I love you.

I whisper this into your ear, and your eyes get wide with surprise. I smile, causing you to smile back. You know it's true; I'm not drunk enough to start spouting out lies like that. And, I can see in your eyes that you feel it too, making my heart skip a beat.

I stand up and take your hand, waving goodbye and good night to our friends. They wave, smile, smirk, and then go back to their conversation. We head someplace else.

I take you to my room in the Tenth Division and lock the door. I begin kissing you again, feeling around for the opening of your shihakusho. I start peeling off your clothes, and let you take off mine. We then proceed to do the one thing I've been dying to do with you all week.

I love you, Kira Izuru, and I'm going to prove it.

* * *

_**A/N:** Found this in one of my notebooks that I'd written a while back, spruced it up, and I hope you guys liked it._


End file.
